Beg
by Resia's Resia
Summary: Malaysia memohon pada Indonesia agar mencabut larangan yang ia buat dan berakhir di Rumah Sakit? Melayucest, again. Mind to Read-Review?


Beg

Disclaimer: Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya, story's idea © Ravarion, source © Newsticker – Metrotv.

Rated: K+

Genre: Humor / (little) Romance.

Warning: Original Characters (OC), Melayucest.

Characters: male!Malaysia – male!Indonesia – male!Singapura.

**-x-x-x-**

**ENJOY**

**-x-x-x-**

Sore hari di Sabah, tepatnya di sebuah teras rumah...

Malaysia membuka bajunya perlahan. Mengagumi apa yang ditutupi. Tali-tali putih yang melekat di tubuhnya yang manis itu terlihat rapuh. Setelah semua bajunya ia tanggalkan, ia menyentuh tali-tali rapuh itu dan menariknya dari atas ke bawah. Melepas bagian yang menempel satu per satu. Malaysia mengangkatnya ke atas dan tertimpa cahaya matahari sore, di dalamnya terlihat dua benda yang terlihat menonjol. Malaysia menelan ludah.

"Jeruk yang menggiurkan..." seseorang mengganggu Malaysia yang sedang membuka buah Jeruk.

"Ah, mau apa kau, Singapura?" tanya Malaysia jengkel dan menatap tetangganya yang sedang berdiri di depan gerbang rumahnya.

"Ga ada. Cuma numpang lewat, sesekali nyari sensasi baru ga apa-apa 'kan? Udah ya, bye. Aku mau..." sebelum Singapura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Malaysia menyela.

"Pacaran sama Filipina lagi? Ya udah sana, pergi! Ngapain pake acara pamit sama nyari sensasi di sini! Hus, hus!" Malaysia mengibaskan kedua tangannya, mengisyaratkan agar Singapura nyingkah, eh, pergi dari situ.

"Iya, iya. Sensi banget. Lagi PMS ya?" Malaysia langsung melempar kulit jeruk ke arah Singapura.

"Sialan..." gumamnya kesal.

Suasana hening, sepi dan takkan ada yang mengganggu. Malaysia segera mengambil satu bagian Jeruk di sampingnya dan memasukkan ke mulutnya.

"Malaysia!" seseorang membentaknya.

"Uhuk!" yang dibentak (baca: Malaysia) hanya berbatuk-ria. Tersedak dua biji Jeruk sekaligus. Yang membentak, otomatis menepuk-nepuk punggung Malaysia. Malaysia memegangi lehernya.

Dan, akhirnya berhenti. Bukan, bukan Malaysia yang berhenti bernafas, tapi berhenti batuk.

"Ah, bos. Saya keselek biji Jeruk nih..." kata Malaysia sambil mengusap-usap punggungnya. _Pasti bekasnya pada biru_, pikirnya.

"Ah, ya, maaf. Tapi ada berita gawat!" seru bosnya histeris.

"Apa, bos?" tanya Malaysia enteng dan memakan Jeruknya kembali. Ga kapok keselek.

"Sepertinya kita harus memohon pada Indonesia agar mencabut pelarangan pengiriman TKI ke wilayah kita..." kata bosnya dengan tempo yang cepat dan di nada yang salah. (?)

"Ah, bos... Bos aja sana, saya males ketemu dia..." kata Malaysia ga sopan.

"Enak aja kamu nyuruh saya! Kamu pergi sana, minta ke Indonesia buat ngirim TKI-nya ke kita, secepatnya!" Malaysia langsung tersedak biji Jeruk untuk kedua kalinya akibat tepukan (baca: pukulan) di punggungnya yang (sepertinya) membiru.

Malaysia hanya meratapi nasib. Sepertinya, dia tertular kelebayan dari Indonesia.

**-x-x-x-**

Indonesia di hari Selasa pagi. Jakarta mungkin akan macet, seperti biasa. Kasus hukum mungkin akan selesai dengan jalur suap, seperti yang ada di tv. Berita tentang video porno mungkin masih akan tetap tersiar di acara gosip, sampai berita itu dianggap basi. Dan author merasa menjadi zombie selama liburan ini.

Personifikasi negeri indah (tapi tidak tereksplorasi) itu sedang duduk di teras rumahnya (kenapa settingnya selalu teras rumah?), memakai kaos kaki hitamnya. Ia bersenandung kecil lagu alay dari negerinya.

"Bertahan satu cinta. Bertahan satu c-i-n-t-a..." dengan suara pas-pasan tentunya.

"Cih, dasar negera alay..." hina seseorang. Sesaat, Indonesia merasa harga dirinya jatuh sejatuh-jatuhnya jatuh. Empat buah tanda siku-siku muncul di dahinya yang tidak tertutup poni.

"Ya Allah, azab apa ini? Kenapa Engkau memilih dia untuk bertemu hamba di pagi hari yang cerah dan cuaca yang menyenangkan ini, ya Allah..." kata Indonesia lebay. Mana pake duduk bersimpuh dan menghadap kiblat pula, memasang pose berdoa.

"Emangnya aku azab illahi apa?" tanya Malaysia sweatdrop.

"Iya..." lemparan tutup pulpen menghantam dahi Indonesia. Khusus dari Malaysia untuk Indonesia. (?)

"Oke. Mumpung aku di mood yang baik pagi ini, ada perlu apa?" tanya Indonesia langsung. Malaysia ternganga sebentar. Ia tidak mengira kalau Indonesia bisa kalem seperti ini.

"Yah, aku langsung aja. Bisa kau cabut pelarangan perngiriman TKI ke negaraku?" tanya Malaysia, yang ternyata masih di luar gerbang dan menyandar pada pagar rumah Indonesia. Indonesia di hadapannya.

"Apa? Setelah apa yang wargamu lakukan pada para TKI-ku? No way," jawab Indonesia pendek sambil mengerutkan kedua alisnya. Terlihat bahwa dia kesal.

"Masa' kau membiarkan wargaku tanpa pembantu, supir atau yang lainnya?" tanya Malaysia dengan pandangan (agak) memohon.

"Heh, jadi maksudmu, wargaku ini tak lebih dari pembantu, supir dan lainnya? Rendah, begitu maksudmu?" tanya Indonesia sambil berusaha meredam marah. Ia sudah belajar kalem dari Jepang. (?)

"Bukan begitu maksudku, ta—tapi..."

"Ah, sudahlah. Aku akan menyerahkan hal itu pada menteriku," dengan itu, Indonesia berlalu menuju istana.

Malaysia menghela nafas. Mereka berdua tak sadar kalau sedari tadi diperhatikan orang-orang numpang lewat.

"Mungkin, cowok yang di gerbang itu seme yang mau minta maaf sama ukenya, yang tadi baru aja pergi..." bisik seorang anak SMA pada temannya yang hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Berhentilah jadi fujoshi, dasar. Anyway, mereka emang cocok ya..."

Malaysia yang mendengarnya makin sweatdrop. Sampai akhirnya memutuskan mengikuti Indonesia. Memberi kesan pada para fujoshi nyasar-numpang-lewat bahwa: sang seme mengejar ukenya.

"Hey, Indonesia! Tunggu aku! Woy! Indones..." Indonesia menoleh ke belakang, menemukan Malaysia sedang jongkok. Ia mengerutkan alis, lagi.

"Ngapain sih?" gumamnya. Malaysia berguling-guling di jalan. Indonesia sweatdrop.

"Aduh aduh aduh... Aw aw aw..." Indonesia mendekatinya dengan ekspresi (agak) cemas.

"Kenapa kau? Mau makan di AW?" Indonesia malah promosi.

"Bukan, bodoh! Rumah Sakit dimana? Antar aku!" kata Malaysia sambil meraih tangan Indonesia, membuatnya agak berjengit.

"Ya, baiklah..."

Akhirnya, Indonesia menyeret Malaysia ke Rumah Sakit terdekat, dan termahal. Sedikit jahil 'kan, tak masalah. Setidaknya, bukan masalah baginya.

**-x-x-x-**

**Fin**

**-x-x-x-**

(Listen to: Two Is Better Than One – Boys Like Girls ft Taylor Swift)

(Word Count: 969 words)

Oke, lagi dan lagi-lagi Melayucest, pembaca terhormat sekalian! Fic Melayucest yang lebay dan aneh! Kenapa hubungan para negara di mata saya malah jadi bentuk Hetalia? Tanya kenapa. XD

Anyway, saya juga masih ga setuju kalau TKI di kirim ke Malaysia hanya UNTUK di SIKSA! No way! *bawa spanduk buat demo*

Ada yang mau ikut saya demo?

Oh, iya. Soal bagian di Indonesia, kasus hukum selesai dengan jalur suap, saya liat di berita kalau hakim-entah-saya-lupa-siapa disuap di kasus Anggodo. Saya juga ga tau pastinya, ketemu hakimnya aja belom. -_-'

Nah, mind to review?


End file.
